Najczarniejsza noc
Najczarniejsza noc (ang. Darkest Night) — dziesiąty odcinek szóstej serii sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Opis Podczas nocnego patrolu, Stoick zostaje zaatakowany przez Lotników i odnosi ciężkie rany. Czkawka czuje się rozdarty między obowiązkami syna, a przywódcy Jeźdźców. Fabuła Stoick i Czaszkochrup wybierają się na wieczorny patrol nad Berk. Niespodziewanie zostają zaatakowani przez kilku Lotników, którzy zadają im poważne obrażenia. Szczęśliwie w pobliżu czuwa Drużyna A, która zabiera rannego wodza z powrotem do wioski. Gdy wieść o losie ojca dociera do Czkawki, ten natychmiast opuszcza Koniec Świata i pędzi do domu, by czuwać przy Stoicku, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na swoich przyjaciół. Bez wodza, który zadbałby o wioskę i jej mieszkańców, Berk jest narażone na atak ze strony Łowców. Jeźdźcy oraz starszyzna plemienia dyskutują na temat tego, kto i w jaki sposób ma przejąć obowiązki wodza. Sączyślin oraz pozostali zgodnie przyznają, że to Czkawka jest właściwą osobą na to stanowisko. Pyskacz i Astrid osobiście przybywają przekazać Czkawce tę decyzję, chłopak jednak odmawia, upierając się, że musi pozostać w domu i czuwać przy swoim ojcu. Czkawka ma problemy z zaśnięciem, ponieważ słyszy w snach głosy swojego ojca. Postanawia zatrzymać się w Twierdzy, żeby móc spokojnie przemyśleć prośbę swoich współplemieńców. Pozostali Jeźdźcy dotrzymują mu towarzystwa. Astrid usiłuje przekonać chłopaka, by ten przestał się obwiniać za to, co się stało, jednak bliźniaki zauważają, że gdyby nigdy nie opuścili Berk na rzecz Końca Świata, prawdopodobnie nigdy by do takiej sytuacji nie doszło, choć nie odwróciłoby to sytuacji z Johannem. Wówczas każdy z Jeźdźców zaczyna wieść własne wyobrażenia na temat tego, jak wyglądałoby ich życie w tym momencie, gdyby przeszłość potoczyła się innymi torami. Bliźniaki, Śledzik i Sączysmark opowiadają historie tak nieprawdopodobne, że irytują one Czkawkę. Chłopak zauważa, że cała ta sytuacja ma swoje korzenie w momencie, gdy zestrzelił Nocną Furię w wieku piętnastu lat. Obwinia się, że tym czynem po paru latach doprowadził do wypadu ojca, po czym snuje własne wyobrażenia na temat tego, jak wyglądałoby życie przyjaciół, gdyby nigdy do tego nie doszło. Czkawka nie ma już ochoty siedzieć z przyjaciółmi i pod osłoną nocy samotnie siada na skraju klifu. Dołącza do niego Szczerbatek, choć zdaje sobie sprawę, że przyjaciel żałuje wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do zawiązania między nimi przyjaźni. Czkawka przeprasza go, zapewniając, że wcale nie miał tego na myśli. Po chwili dołącza do nich również Astrid, próbująca przemówić swojemu partnerowi do rozumu. Prowokuje go, by wyobraził sobie, kim byłby i co robiłby, gdyby nigdy nie natknął się na Szczerbatka. To stanowi punkt wyjścia do dalekich wspomnieć i snucia domysłów, "co by było gdyby". Astrid w swojej opowieści wraca do dnia, w którym zdecydował się wystrzelić z wyrzutni w stronę ukrytej na nocnym niebie dzikiej Nocnej Furii. Chłopak pociąga za spust i pudłuje. Wtedy rozpoczyna się alternatywna historia. Mając dwadzieścia lat, Czkawka wciąż pracuje w kuźni Pyskacza, a jego jedynym serdecznym przyjacielem jest Śledzik, którego teraz fascynują badania nad roślinami. Sączysmark jest ulubieńcem Stoicka za sprawą ogromnych osiągnięć w zabijaniu smoków, i to właśnie on ma poślubić Astrid. Wódz Wandali stawia Czkawce ultimatum: ma wybrać się do dziczy i ustrzelić smoka, w przeciwnym razie ma w ogóle nie wracać do wioski. Chłopak wybiera się do Zatoczki, gdzie obserwuje pijącą wodę ze stawu dziką Nocną Furię. Podejmuje próbę spętania smoka, wykorzystując jego nieuwagę, jednak pudłuje. Na szczęście smok zaplątuje się w sznury i nie jest w stanie się poruszyć. Czkawka wykorzystuje sytuacje i wyciąga nóż, by zabić Nocną Furię, nie jest jednak w stanie się przemóc, więc uwalnia smoka. Gdy każde z nich rozchodzi się w swoją stronę, spod ziemi wyskakuje Szeptozgon i atakuje Czkawkę. Nocna Furia wskakuje na dzikiego smoka, ratując chłopaka. Podczas walki wskakuje on na grzbiet smoka i oboje wzlatują w powietrze, uciekając przed Szeptozgonem. Ich ucieczka przyciąga uwagę Stoicka i Pyskacza, którzy są zszokowani, widząc Czkawkę ujeżdżającego legendarnego wręcz smoka i postanawiają go uratować. Podczas lotu jedna z lotek Szczerbatka zostaje oderwana przez Szeptozgona, uniemożliwiając mu latanie i powodując, że razem z Czkawką spada z powrotem do Zatoczki. Agresywny Szeptozgon atakuje ponownie, ponieważ jednak przyjaciele nie są w stanie się obronić, Czkawka zostaje trafiony ogniem smoka i traci przytomność. Widząc to, Szczerbatek broni chłopca przed śmiercią. W końcu nadchodzi pomoc: Stoick i Pyskacz wspólnymi siłami przeganiają smoka. Wódz broni Nocnej Furii, zauważywszy, że ten ocalił jego syna. Kilka dni później Czkawka budzi się w swoim domu ze sztuczną nogą, którą stracił podczas walki, Szczerbatek otrzymuje wykonaną przez Pyskacza protezę ogona. Stoick przedstawia smoka plemieniu jako niegroźne stworzenie, które uratowało mu syna. Dzięki temu wydarzeniu Wandale zaczynają podziwiać Czkawkę i jego Nocną Furię; nawet Astrid zaczyna zwracać uwagę na chłopaka i ostatecznie zwraca się ku niemu zamiast ku Sączysmarkowi. Stoick ogłasza koniec nienawiści do smoków. Astrid kończy swoją wizję i razem z Czkawką zdają sobie sprawę, że przysłuchiwali im się wszyscy Jeźdźcy. Bliźniaki zwracają uwagę, że finał opowieści jest dokładnie taki sam jak ten rzeczywisty. Wszyscy dochodzą do wniosku, że znaleźliby się w takim samym punkcie niezależnie od tego, jak potoczyłaby się przeszłość. Czkawka odczuwa ulgę i przestaje się aż tak bardzo obwiniać. Ponownie odwiedza ojca, zapewniając go, że się nie podda i będzie walczył przeciwko Johannowi. Wówczas do izby wpada Astrid, prosząc Czkawkę na zewnątrz. Tam czeka Heathera, która przynosi wieści, że Vanaheim zostało zaatakowane przez Lotników. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Atak Lotników na Stoicka Ważkiego, który na długi czas traci przytomność. *Jeźdźcy spekulują, co by było, gdyby przeszłość potoczyła się inaczej. *Na Berk dociera wieść o ataku Lotników na Vanaheim. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Mieczyk *Szpadka *Stoick Ważki *Pyskacz *Heathera *Johann Kupczy (wspomniany) *Viggo (wspomniany) *Lotnicy Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Czaszkochrup (Gruchotnik) *Maruda (Ogniołyk) *Szpicruta (Zbiczatrzasł) *Nemezis Szczerbatka (Szeptozgon) *Paszczogony Ciekawostki *Opowieść Astrid zawiera kilka nawiązań do cyklu powieściowego. **Czkawka i Śledzik są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. **Sączysmark (w powieściach znany jako Smark Świński Ryj) znęca się nad Czkawką. **Stoick (w powieściach znany jako Słoick Wielgi) za wzór stawia Smarka i wywiera presję na synu, by ten osiągnął jego poziom. *Po raz drugi w serialu ma miejsce retrospekcja do wydarzeń z pierwszego filmu. Pierwsza retrospekcja pojawiła się w odcinku Wiking do wynajęcia. **Retrospekcja do wydarzeń z filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 ma miejsce w odcinku The Wings of War (część 2). *Po raz pierwszy od Co kryją smoki pojawia się Nemezis Szczerbatka, choć w alternatywnej wizji przeszłości. *Wizja "co by było, gdyby" według Sączysmarka i bliźniaków jest bardzo podobna do ich opowieści z komiksu Burning Midnight. *Jest to pierwszy epizod, w którym widzimy Szczerbatka jeszcze niepozbawionego części ogona. *Tytuł odcinka może być nawiązaniem to piątego tomu serii Skrzydła ognia Tui T. Sutherland Najjaśniejsza noc (ang. Brightest Night). Seria ta również jest poświęcona smokom. Błędy *Ogień Szeptozgona nie powinien uszkodzić ogona Szczerbatka, ze względu na fakt, że ciała smoków są ognioodporne. Zobacz też en:Darkest Night Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 6) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata